Le Passé appartient au passé
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: Après la prise en otages dans les buraux de McGuire inverstigations, Dan rend visite à Zoé car il doit lui parler...


Auteur : Steph Stephjag ou : « Le Passé appartient au passé »

Disclaimers : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Lynn-Marie Latham et Bernard Lechowick. Bien que j'apprécierais énormément que Dan Lennox soit à moi si vous voyez ce que je veux dire sourire.

Genre : Romance Dan & Zoé

Spoilers : fin saison 2. (Et par fin, je ne veux pas dire le dernier épisode)

Classification : T (+ 13 comme toujours pour être certaine)

**Note de l'auteur** : J'adore tous les épisodes de « Méthode Zoé » et je trouve que tous les épisodes avec le potentiel de finir autrement, mais si c'était le cas que resterait-il à faire aux auteur de fic ? Je vous le demande. J'espère que vous apprécierez tout même si je pense que le fond de l'histoire laisse un peu à désirer.

Merci aux lecteurs de ma première fic et je tiens à leur dire que cette fic ne sera pas la dernière non plus.

L'idée de cette histoire a germée dans mon esprit alors que je regardais la fin de l'épisode dans lequel Dan retrouve son père, je n'ai put m'empêcher de penser que Zoé était pour quelque chose dans tout ça.

Merci à ma fleur comme toujours ainsi qu'à Cat pour votre soutient à toutes les deux. Cat, cette fic est pour toi. J'espère que tu l'aimeras.

Ceci et ma seconde fic « Méthode Zoé » alors soyez indulgent pour ceux qui la liront.

This fic will be translated in English soon !

Feedback : s'il vous plaît, si vous voulez exprimer votre appréciation, si mon travail ne vous plaît pas pour quelque raison que ce soit, cela ne me pose pas de problème, mais il n'y a nul besoin de me le faire savoir.

**23:45**

**MAISON DES BUSIEK **

Dan se gara devant la maison – enfin il se gara de l'autre côté de la rue en face de la maison – et soupira, il fallait qu'il parle à Zoé, il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Cependant, il avait peur qu'elle ne le croit pas. Pourtant ce qu'il avait à lui dire n'était pas une blague, loin de là, il n'avait fait que d'y penser tout au long du trajet pour venir ici.

Le fait de revoir son père l'avait fait mûrement réfléchir. Il s'était rendu compte que parfois ouvrir son cœur à une personne que l'on aime ou que l'on apprécie a du bon. Dan ferma les yeux et inspira profondément avant d'expirer lentement.

Il écoutait une superbe chanson parlant d'une personne qui n'avait jamais vu deux personnes aussi déterminées à ignorer l'évidence – dans ce cas-ci, bien évidemment, c'était les sentiments qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre. Dan savait aussi que c'était son cas et celui de Zoé… enfin… plus celui de Zoé qui persistait à dire qu'il ne se passait rien entre eux. Il fallait être folle ou saoule pour ne pas voir qu'ils étaient de toute évidence attirés l'un par l'autre.

Et l'événement qui s'était produit quelques heures plus tôt avait réveillé Dan, il fallait qu'il exprime clairement à Zoé ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Le pire qui pouvait arriver c'est qu'une nouvelle fois elle nie tout en bloc.

Dan prit une dernière grande inspiration avant de couper le moteur et de retirer la clé de contact afin de la mettre dans la poche de sa veste. Son père était resté dans son appartement et Dan lui avait dit qu'il devait aller parler à Zoé.

Le père de Dan n'avait rien dit et avait simplement souri comme s'il avait tout compris. Dan était sorti quelques secondes plus tard avec un sourire qui était aussi grand que celui de son père. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il était revenu dans sa vie Après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Il avait même pensé qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais après le coup de téléphone qu'ils avaient échangé dans la journée. Son père n'avait pas voulu le croire lorsque Dan lui avait expliqué qu'ils étaient pris en otages.

Mais tout était bien qui finissait bien, il avait retrouvé son père. Il avait eu cette sensation bizarre pendant toute la soirée en parlant avec son père que sa partenaire n'était pas étrangère à tout cela. Dan sortit de la voiture, reprit les clés dans la poche de sa veste et appuya sur le petit bouton de la clé pour la sécuriser.

Il traversa la rue et s'arrêta devant la porte de la maison de Zoé il tendit le doigt pour sonner mais hésita quelques instants et, repensant une nouvelle fois à ce qui s'était passé dans l'après-midi, il sonna.

Zoé lui ouvrit quelques instants plus tard, s'étonnant tout d'abord de le voir sur le pas de sa porte à une heure aussi tardive. Elle s'inquiéta ensuite, pensant qu'il était arrivé quelque chose au père de son partenaire.

« Dan ? Ton père va bien ? » Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas, mon père va très bien. Merci de t'en inquiéter. Est-ce que je peux entrer ? » Répondit Dan.

« Bien sûr, excuse-moi. Entre. »

Dan hésita néanmoins une seconde. «Tu es certaine ? Je ne voudrais pas réveiller les enfants ».

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ils sont chez des amis. Mais dis-moi, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite à une heure aussi tardive ? Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? »

Dan Lennox ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant son attitude consternée. « Oui, Zoé, je t'assure, tout va bien. Je veux juste te parler, c'est tout. Pas de panique. » Fit-il tout sourire.

« OK, alors dans ce cas, fais comme chez toi, tu sais où se trouve le canapé il me semble, non ? » Lui sortit Zoé également tout sourire.

Dan lui rendit son sourire en enlevant sa veste. Il était prêt à l'accrocher au portemanteau mais Zoé la lui prit gentiment des mains. « Vas t'asseoir… » Lui indiqua-t-elle doucement.

Elle pendit la veste de Dan et quelques instants plus tard, elle s'assit à ses côtés dans le canapé. « Tu veux boire quelque chose, Dan ? »

« Non merci, je n'ai envie de rien pour le moment. »

Zoé Busiek ne le lui aurait jamais avoué mais elle était contente que son partenaire soit venu lui rendre visite car sans les enfants à la maison, elle se sentait seule. Cette maison qui, d'habitude, était de taille normale paraissait tout à coup avoir une taille énorme et elle était également trop silencieuse. Comme Zoé n'avait pas eu envie de regarder la télé, elle avait allumé la stéréo sur une station qui ne passait que « des vieilleries » -- quoi que « vieilleries » était un bien gros mot ; c'était tout simplement une station de radio sur laquelle on passait des chansons des années '70 – '80 que Zoé adorait car c'étaient des chansons qui avaient encore une âme, des chansons qu'il suffisait d'entendre pour déclancher la chair de poule.

« Helloooo… la terre appelle Zoé. Zoé, tout va bien ? »

« Hmmm ? Oui… » Fit-elle distraite.

« Merci. » Murmura Dan.

Zoé pencha légèrement la tête de côté, « Merci de quoi ? »

« Merci pour mon père. Il m'a dit ce que tu as fait. »

« Moi ? Mais je n'ai rien fait… » Lui répondit-elle sur un ton d'espièglerie.

« Merci… » Répéta-t-il doucement se penchant légèrement pour lui donner un bisou sur la joue.

Reculant ensuite il la regarda pendant un moment – un peu trop longtemps cependant pour que cela ne signifie rien de plus que ce que c'était censé signifier : un simple regard de gratitude.

Ce moment semblait être suspendu dans le temps, plus rien ne semblait exister autour d'eux et Zoé se sentait se perdre dans les yeux de son partenaire. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'à présent à quel point la couleur de ses yeux était intense. Puis Zoé rassembla ses esprits et s'éclaircit la gorge, visiblement légèrement mal à l'aise, elle demanda maladroitement…

« Dis-moi Dan, n'avais-tu pas quelque chose à me dire ? » Dit-elle, se levant pour aller chercher quelque chose à boire. Brusquement toute salive semblait avoir disparu de sa bouche ainsi que de sa gorge.

Dan avait toujours eu cet effet-là sur elle. Chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur lui, elle ressentait ces mêmes sensations, cette même vague de chaleur monter en elle. Généralement elle arrivait bien à camoufler cela en agissant spontanément et en étant enjouée mais cette fois-ci il y avait quelque chose de si… si captivant dans son regard qu'elle avait vraiment du mal à se détacher de ses yeux.

« Oui, j'ai quelque chose à te dire… » Commença t-il, mais sa voix s'estompa.

Au changement de ton dans la voix de son collège, Zoé se retourna. « Dan ? » Fit-elle inquiète.

Dan ne réagit pas, il fixait le sol et ne semblait plus rien entendre. La seule chose qu'il entendait, c'était la chanson qu'il avait entendue dans la voiture et qui repassait à présent dans sa tête.

_Il faut que je prenne un peu de temps _

_Un peu de temps pour penser à tout ceci _

_Je ferais mieux de lire entre les lignes _

_Au cas où, j'en aurais besoin étant plus vieux _

_Ohhhh_

_Cette montagne que je dois escalader _

_Me donne la sensation de porter le monde sur mes épaules_

_A travers les nuages je vois briller l'amour _

_Cela me réchauffe lorsque la vie se refroidit _

_Dans la vie il y a eu des migraines et des douleurs _

_Je ne sais pas si je peux l'affronter encore _

_Je ne peux pas arrêter à présent_

_J'ai fait un si long voyage pour changer cette vie de solitude_

_Je veux savoir ce qu'est l'amour _

_Je veux que tu me le montres _

_Je veux ressentir ce qu'est l'amour _

_Je sais que tu peux me le montrer _

_Je vais prendre un peu de temps _

_Un peu de temps pour regarder autour de moi_

_Je n'ai plus nulle part où me cacher _

_On dirait que l'amour a fini par me trouver _

_Dans la vie il y a eu des migraines et des douleurs _

_Je ne sais pas si je peux l'affronter encore _

_Je ne peux pas arrêter à présent_

_J'ai fait un si long voyage pour changer cette vie de solitude_

_Je veux savoir ce qu'est l'amour _

_Je veux que tu me le montres _

_Je veux ressentir ce qu'est l'amour _

_Je sais que tu peux me le montrer_

_Je veux savoir ce qu'est l'amour _

_Je veux que tu me le montres _

_Je veux ressentir ce qu'est l'amour _

_Je sais que tu peux me le montrer…_

Dan venait de réaliser que la chanson parlait de sa propre situation. Il y avait eu des migraines et des douleurs dans sa vie. Il avait dû parcourir un long chemin parsemé d'embûches pour en arriver à ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Mais il avait réussi. Il semblait avoir trouvé autre chose aussi : l'amour.

Oui, l'amour était bien le sentiment qu'il ressentait à l'égard de sa partenaire de travail. De toute sa vie Dan n'avait jamais rien ressenti de pareil pour aucune femme. Même pas pour Candy et pourtant Dieu savait combien il avait pensé l'aimer, mais Candy, elle, avait décelé quelque chose que Dan se refusait d'admettre : ses sentiments envers Zoé Busiek.

Aujourd'hui, les choses étaient différentes, Dan avait compris qu'il l'aimait. Ce qui s'était passé cet après-midi avait produit le déclic. Zoé était pour lui la personne avec qui il voulait apprendre ce qu'était l'amour comme le disait la chanson.

« Je t'aime, Zoé… » Murmura Dan, levant doucement les yeux vers elle.

Zoé eut tout à coup le souffle coupé. Ce n'était pas possible. Dan ne venait pas de dire ce qu'elle croyait avoir entendu ? Dan venait-il vraiment de prononcer la phrase : « Je t'aime, Zoé. » Non, c'était son imagination, elle en était certaine. Il était impensable que son partenaire ait pu dire ces mots.

Zoé semblait s'être figée sur place. Brusquement elle ne pouvait plus faire le moindre petit mouvement, prononcer la moindre parole. La voyant ainsi Dan ne put empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il se leva et avança d'un pas lent vers la femme qu'il aimait

Dan s'arrêta à deux mètres d'elle. « Zoé, cligne des yeux si tu m'entends » demanda Dan doucement.

Cela lui demanda quelques instants, mais Zoé finit par cligner des yeux. Dan s'avança encore d'un pas et la regarda droit dans les yeux puis redit une nouvelle fois les trois mots qu'il avait murmurés quelques instants auparavant mais d'une voix plus audible et claire cette fois. « Je t'aime, Zoé. »

Il la regarda quelques secondes encore puis doucement, lentement il se pencha, mettant sa tête légèrement de côté, avant de poser tendrement ses lèvres sur celle de Zoé. Quelques secondes plus tard, il rompit déjà ce si doux contact et recula un tout petit peu cherchant le regard de Zoé, espérant y trouver une quelconque émotion. Ce qu'il vit dans ses yeux ainsi que sur son visage surprit Dan.

Il y vit un large sourire. Pas de _Laisse-moi tranquille, Dan ! Je ne ressens rien pour toi. On ne devrait pas faire ça. C'est idiot de toute manière, je ne t'aime pas ! _

Non, il n'y avait absolument rien de tout ça. Le sourire qui éclairait le visage de Zoé était le même qui brillait dans ses yeux. Ce sourire se propagea ensuite sur le visage de Dan.

Ils restèrent quelques instants à se regarder, front contre front, lorsque Zoé regarda intensément celui qui venait de lui exprimer ses sentiments. Elle ferma les yeux et inclina la tête de côté, approchant ses lèvres des siennes, elle les effleura tout d'abord tendrement puis l'embrassa et encore et encore jusqu'à ce que le baiser finisse par être enflammé. Dan glissa sa main droite tout doucement dans le dos de Zoé. Zoé quant à elle glissa son avant-bras gauche dans le cou de Dan tandis que les doigts de sa main droite glissaient dans ses cheveux courts. C'était comme si ce qu'elle avait essayé de contenir depuis deux ans pour Dan venait tout à coup de se libérer dans ce baiser. Zoé eut l'impression que ses jambes s'étaient tout à coup transformées en caoutchouc.

Ils brisèrent tout les deux le contact de leurs lèvres en même temps, le besoin d'air se faisant nécessaire.

« Waouw ! » murmura Dan en souriant.

« Comme tu dis… » Sourit-elle en réponse. « Je t'aime aussi, Dan Lennox. »

Le sourire de Dan s'élargit encore. Sa main droite glissa lentement sur l'avant-bras de la jeune femme provoquant comme de légères secousses électriques tout le long de son échine dorsale, elle en avait la chair de poule. Dan était le seul homme à avoir jamais eu cet effet sur elle.

Elle n'avait jamais ressenti de telles sensations avec Marcos. Zoé réalisa tout à coup que pendant tout le temps qu'elle avait passé avec lui, tout ce qu'elle avait fait c'était essayer de se convaincre qu'elle l'aimait – c'était également pour cette raison qu'à chaque fois qu'on lui demandait s'il y avait quelque chose entre elle et Dan, elle s'empressait de répondre qu'il n'y avait absolument rien. Alors qu'en réalité ; même s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé, elle était amoureuse de lui.

Là dessus il n'y avait pas photo – seulement ses sentiments lui faisaient peur. Elle n'avait jamais rien connu de pareil avant et vu la réputation que Dan s'était faite. _Comment ne pas se méfier ?_

Mais aujourd'hui cela lui paraissait si stupide d'avoir douté… une petite voix dans sa tête lui recommanda tout de même d'être prudente. Un regard aux yeux de Dan et tous les doutes qu'elle avait s'envolèrent aussitôt.

Les yeux de Dan ne reflétaient que l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. La main qui caressait toujours l'avant-bras de Zoé glissa encore un peu et se retrouva dans celle de sa partenaire, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent comme s'ils avaient agi de leur propre chef.

Zoé entraîna Dan jusqu'au canapé en souriant. Ils s'assirent tous deux, Zoé pencha sa tête sur l'épaule de Dan. Elle se sentait bien.

« Dan ? »

« Mmm ? » répondit-il absent comme s'il se trouvait à des milliers de kilomètres de là.

« Pourquoi avoir choisi de me le dire maintenant ? » Demanda-t-elle en levant légèrement la tête pour le regarder.

« Pourquoi avoir choisi de te dire quoi maintenant, Zoé ? » Demanda-t-il feignant de ne pas comprendre mais il dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas sourire.

« Dan ! » Fit Zoé indignée avant de sourire et de l'embrasser rapidement.

« Quooiiiii ? » Fit-il en riant. Avant de redevenir sérieux et de la regarder intensément.

« Pourquoi je te l'ai dit maintenant ? C'est simple, Zoé. Le fait de revoir mon père et de parler avec lui m'a fait réfléchir.

Comme je te l'ai dit dans mon bureau, mon père n'a pas de téléphone portable à cause d'une tumeur au cerveau. C'est après te l'avoir expliqué et que tu es sortie de la pièce que j'ai réellement pris conscience du mal dont il est atteint. Zoé, tu te rends compte, je ne l'avais jamais réalisé avant. Toutes ces années. J'ai perdu mon temps à faire des bêtises. J'ai perdu 7 années de vie avec mon père. Tout ça parce que j'avais arnaqué l'assurance et que je lui avais menti. Je n'aurais jamais pu rattraper ce temps sans toi – je sais, on ne peut jamais revenir en arrière, on ne peut pas non plus courir après le temps – c'est toi qui m'en as fait prendre conscience, tout comme cette mère désespérée qui nous retenait en otage avec un briquet… » Sa voix s'estompa.

Zoé l'observa, inquiète… Dan paraissait tout à coup si triste.

« Dan, parle-moi. » lui demanda-t-elle doucement. Caressant sa joue.

Dan détourna la tête pour que Zoé ne puisse pas voir les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Zoé se releva un peu pour pouvoir lui faire face. Elle caressa une nouvelle fois sa joue avec sa main droite et de l'index de la main gauche, placé à présent sous son menton, elle exerça une légère pression, lui fit à nouveau pivoter la tête pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux.

« Dan, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Rien. »

« Dan, c'est à moi que tu parles, Zoé Busiek. Je te connais et je sais quand quelque chose ne va pas. »

« D'accord tu as gagné. Je vais te dire ce qui ne va pas. J'ai l'impression d'avoir tout raté. » Fit-il d'une voix anxieuse.

Dan Lennox repoussa gentiment Zoé est se leva. Zoé l'observa sans rien dire, le cœur déchiré de le voir ainsi se torturer. Il se dirigea vers la porte qui menait à la petite terrasse. Zoé le suivit mais avant attrapa une bouteille d'eau minérale dans le réfrigérateur.

« Dan, ne dis pas ça. Ce n'est pas vrai, voyons, tu n'as pas tout raté. » Essaya-t-elle doucement.

Dan se retourna pour lui faire face alors qu'il se tenait à présent dehors sur la petite terrasse et Zoé fut surprise de voir qu'il avait à présent les yeux remplis de larmes que visiblement il essayait de retenir.

« Ah, non ? Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait de bien ? » Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix cassée par l'émotion.

Zoé le considéra quelques instants. Il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen de faire réapparaître ce si beau sourire sur son visage – ce sourire qui chaque fois la faisait fondre, ce sourire qui lui faisait oublier ses motifs de colère et qui la désarmait complètement. Venu de nulle part un sourire espiègle se dessina sur ses lèvres et miroita également dans ses yeux.

« Je connais des tas de choses que tu as faites de bien dans ta vie – mais il y en a une que je préfère par-dessus tout et qui est vraiment la meilleure chose que tu aies faite… » Commença-t-elle.

Voyant l'expression sur le visage de Zoé, Dan ne put empêcher un timide sourire d'apparaître sur ses traits si doux. Aussitôt le sourire de Zoé s'élargit.

« Et c'est quoi cette chose de si bien que j'ai faite, dis-moi ? » Demanda-t-il doucement s'essayant sur le petit muret de pierres.

Zoé s'avança très lentement, de manière séduisante. Elle vint s'asseoir sur son genou gauche, mit ses bras autour de son cou et effleura ses lèvres d'un baiser avant de faire une moue indignée. « Tu ne vois vraiment pas ? » feignant la déception.

« Non, » murmura-t-il reposant son front contre le sien.

« C'est pourtant simple, Dan, tu es tombé amoureux de moi » répondit-elle tout sourire.

Dan éclata de rire. « Comme si ça c'était une chose difficile. J'étais déjà amoureux de toi dès la première fois que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi. »

Malgré l'obscurité Dan pouvait voir les yeux de la femme qu'il aimait briller comme un diamant. Les yeux de Zoé rayonnaient d'amour pour lui. Zoé n'avait jamais imaginé pouvoir aimer quelqu'un comme elle aimait Dan Lennox.

Des hommes, elle en avait connus quelques uns pourtant – elle les avait tous aimés mais rien de comparable à ce qu'elle éprouvait pour son partenaire de travail. Si jamais quelque chose devait un jour lui arriver – Dieu l'en préserve – elle en serait malade.

« Dan ? » L'appela t-elle doucement.

« Hmmm ? » fit il absent.

« Qu'est ce que tu ne me dis pas ? » Le questionna-t-elle gentiment.

« Tu te rappelles la petite Svetlana ? »

Zoé eu un sourire à la pensée de cette magnifique petite puce et son sourire s'élargit encore lorsqu'elle revit Dan s'occuper du bébé. Il était si mignon et si elle n'avait déjà ressenti quelque chose de fort pour lui à ce moment-là, elle serait tombée folle amoureuse de lui dans la seconde. Il émanait quelque chose de fort de lui lorsqu'il était en présence d'un bout de chou. Il était si tendre, si doux…

« Bien sûr que je me rappelle de cette petite puce. » Lui répondit-elle tout sourire. « Tu ferais un excellent père, Dan. » ajouta-t-elle en se penchant une nouvelle fois pour effleurer ses lèvres des siennes.

« Il est justement là, le problème, Zoé. J'aimerais devenir père mais j'ai une frousse bleue de ne pas être à la hauteur et puis, imagine un peu si nos enfants commettent les mêmes bêtises que moi… »

Il voulait continuer mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit l'expression qui s'était dessinée sur le visage de Zoé.

« Zoé ? Tout va bien ? »

« Oui, c'est juste que je suis un peu surprise… » Dit-elle après quelques instants.

« Surprise ? Pourquoi ? »

« Dan, te rends-tu compte de ce que tu viens de dire ? » lui demanda-t-elle doucement alors qu'un sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres.

« Ben oui, j'ai dit nos enfants… » Sa voix s'estompa. Dan n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de dire deux fois.

« Tu penses ce que tu viens de dire ? »

Dan ne répondit pas tout de suite, absorbant lentement l'idée qui venait de se former dans son esprit. Il se rendit compte que c'était ce qu'il voulait du plus profond de son cœur – mais il avait peur. Peur de ne pas être un bon père, peur de commettre des erreurs.

« Oui, je le pense, mais… » S'arrêta-t-il.

Zoé posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Non Dan, ne pense pas à ça. Ce que tu as fait dans le passé fait partie de toi et tu ne l'oublieras jamais. Ces choix ont fait de toi celui que tu es aujourd'hui, mais le passé c'est le passé et il appartient au passé. Tu dois regardez vers l'avenir maintenant… Et puis je t'ai vu faire avec Hannah, Cliff et Taylor. Tu es génial avec eux. Tu t'en sors même avec Taylor alors que même moi parfois je ne sais plus quoi faire avec elle.» alors qu'elle disait cette phrase, Zoé fit une des ses fameuses grimaces si caractéristiques.

Cette dernière remarque combinée à la grimace fit sourire Dan.

« De plus Hannah t'adore, Dan, il faut vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Tu as toujours été là quand j'ai eu besoin de toi. Tu as même du baby-sitting pour moi. Tu fais partie intégrante de nos vies, Dan. Quand je suis en colère, il suffit que tu me fasses un sourire pour que celle-ci s'envole aussitôt. Lorsque tu prononces mon nom, un drap de soie m'enveloppe tout le corps et quand tu m'embrasses plus rien d'autre n'existe et je n'ai qu'une seule envie me perdre en toi. »

Dan avait à présent la gorge sèche et les yeux humides. Pour la première fois de sa vie il avait l'impression qu'il était à sa place. Que tout ce qu'il avait accompli n'avait peut-être été que stupidité.

Zoé le sera dans ses bras contre elle et lui murmura à l'oreille « Tu sais, cela ne me dérangerais pas du tout de voir un petit Dan courir partout dans la maison… »

Dan rejeta doucement la tête en arrière pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux, cherchant la certitude de ce qu'il venait d'entendre de la bouche de Zoé.

« Tu es sérieuse ? » Demanda-t-il dans un murmure. Dan semblait soudain avoir du mal à respirer.

Pour toute réponse Zoé embrassa Dan dans un baiser fougueux. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent uniquement lorsque le besoin d'air se fit sentir.

« Je t'aime, Dan,et ça, ça ne changera jamais. »

Un énorme sourire sexy éclairait à présent le visage de Dan. « Je t'aime, Zoé, je t'aimerai toujours. »

Leurs lèvres s'unirent une nouvelle fois dans un baiser plein de promesses d'avenir, d'une vie ensemble.

FIN

Mais est-ce vraiment la fin ou un début ?

11


End file.
